ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ChronicKid
ChronicKid (formally known as Lil Murda) started watching wrestling at the age of three. When he turned 16, he trained with ECW greats like Sandman, Sabu, and Rob Van Dam, his home town hero, but the man who helped him the most, was one of the greatest ever, Mike "Mr. Untouchable" Outlaw. Later, he then made an appearance backstage at WFW Event because of his friend DJ. Wrestling Start Chronic Kid wrestling history goes back to when he was 12, when he started backyard wrestling. he made his own backyard fed called BYXW. After doing that for acouple of years, he met his hometown hero, Rob Van Dam, at a show in detroit. RVD thought he had potential, so he agreed to train him. From then he made a backstage appearance at the World Federaition of Wrestling, helping out his friend DJ. Lil Murda & Cryme Tyme He then joined WFOW as Lil Murda and teamed up with DJ to form Cryme Tyme. They built success in the tag team division and during the time, he became Cruserweight Champion, but then split ways after DJ's abbsence. This revealed Lil Murda's heel turn and his name change to Chronic Kid. After turning heel he went to Chris Kinning for help. Chris then started training ck every day and tought him a lot. Once he became established as ck he went to some bigger companys and built a lot of success. becoming a hardcore champ wherever he went. he wrestled some of the greates efeders around. Currently Days CK moved on from his cruserweight status and became known more as a hardcore icon. He has held over 8 different hardcore or extreme titles in his career thus far. he is currently wrestling in UWA, RWA, WFOW, NGW, BEW, HCW and APFW. He has joined one of his good friends Chris Johnson to form the tag team Hardcore Hoodlums. he has had major success since his in ring debute and plans on going even further. In Wrestling Finisher & Signature Moves hit the dro (HTD) Roll It Up (Lashley Spear) * Stay High (Vandaminator) * Blown (Corner - to - Corner Missile Dropkick, Driving a Foreign Object Into the Face of Opponent) * Split-legged moonsault * 450° splash - NEWF / All Japan Pro Wrestling * Very Blunt Thunder * Air Van Dam (Somersault Senton From Top Turnbuckle to Opponent Outside of Ring) * Blunt (Forward roll into a somersault senton) * Rolling Thunder Monkey Flip (Forward Roll Into Monkey Flip Onto Cornered Opponent) * Rolling Thunder Splash (Forward roll into a vertical splash) * Chair Surf (Running dropkick, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) * Steam Roller Slam (Rolling fireman's carry slam) * Baseball Slide * Corkscrew Leg Drop * Crossbody Splash * Diving leg drop * Falling slam * Leg Hook Brainbuster * Flying Thrust Kick (sometimes off of a barricade) * Inverted SSuplex Slam Onto Barricade Followed By Climbing Onto Elevated Surface & Jumping Off w/ Corkscrew Leg Drop To Back * Legsweep * Lifting double underhook facebuster * Monkey flip * Moonsault / Springboard moonsault, sometimes off of a barracade or guard rail * Northern Lights suplex pin * Slingshot crossbody * Roundhouse kick * Superkick * Slingshot leg drop * Somersault leg drop, sometimes done from the top rope * Spinning crescent kick, sometimes done when running into a cornered opponent * Springboard leg lariat * Standing moonsault, sometimes preceded by a cartwheel * Combination (Two turnbuckle thrusts followed by back handspring & high-impact turnbuckle thrust) * Various kicks and kicking combos * Windmill kick * Springboard flying clothesline * Arm twist ropewalk dropkick His Manager His current manager is Mary Jane. They met at a party one night. She was a sports agent at the time and lost a big client. The moment she saw ck she had to sign him. They then picked up a relaitionship from then on. Championships & Accomplishments * CW Champion {One Time, First & Final Champion} * WFW Cruserweight Champ {One Time, First Champion} * WFW Extreme Champ {One Time, Current Champion} * ROD KOTS {One Time, Final Champion} * ROD Vendeta {One Time, Current Champion] * MWF Hardcore Champion {One Time, Final Champion} * WWEF Tag Team Champion {One Time, Current Champion w/ Mantrate} * IEW Fantasy Tag Team Champion {One Time w/ Chris Kinning, Longest Reigning Champs} * NWWO Hardcore Champ {One Time, Current Champion} * BEW Evil Intensions Champion {One Time, Current Champion} Tag Teams * NWO * FTW * The FWA {The Federaition Wrestling Aliance} * Hardcore Hoodlums Current Federations * WFOW * WWEF * NGW * BEW * UWA * RWA Trivia * ChronicKids Favorite Drink Is Monster Energy Drink * His Favoriote Game Is Smackdown vs Raw 2007 * His Favoriote Weed Is Purple Haze *outside of wrestling he is friends with chris kinning, mike outlaw, jason michles,and krypt. Category:Wrestlers